Tarsh of Thire
by Tarsh
Summary: A thief, a maid, and lots of magic! Tarsh is not a normal 12 year old girl. She goes to school with a strange boy that comes to her house. They have lots of adventures.


Tarsh of Thire

"Tarsh, Breakfast!"

"Kay!"

A young girl named Tarsh, lived with another young girl named Kasu. Tarsh is one of the worlds most wanted thieves. She is #5

"Wooooow!!!! Look Kasu!"

"What is it?"

"FOOD!"

Rushing to eat her 12 pounds of food, and fresh chick-cow milk. A cross breed of cow and a huge chicken form Tokyo.Tarsh is only 12, so she has to eat 12 pounds of food a meal. Kasu is only 7 mouths and 3 days older, she eats 8 pounds a meal. Tarsh's birthday / B-day is on October 15TH. Kasu's B-day is on February 12TH.

"I'm tired!" Tarsh said looking half-asleep.

"Whose stuff did you steal this time?"

"No ones. Well I looked at the 'Art of Food' museum on 'Road of History', building # 75, and the security code of 74298." Tarsh said willingly and looked bored.

"You know too much about how to hack into passwords and stuff." Kasu said, looking at her picture of Tarsh when she found out she was one of the top ten thieves in the world. She was only seven at the time.

"Why do you always look at that picture of us celebrating my achievement?"

"Because, you look happy and not LAZY." Kasu said tauntingly.

"Shut up! At least I don't…" Tarsh was trying to think of something to taunt back at Kasu.

Kasu is a maid, which has a very interesting past. They have known each other for a long time. 7 years.

"I think you should go to school, oh, and we need more money and ramen."

"I HATE school!!!! Everyone picks on me! I'll gladly get money and ramen, but school is a huge, complete, NO!" Tarsh demanded.

"You are already enrolled in James Middle school, because I enrolled you in it. You will be living there, so I will visit every day or on the weekends to collect money for the bills and other stuff." Kasu informed her.

"You're DEAD!" Tarsh said after she finished her meal.

Tarsh started chasing Kasu. She is slower than Tarsh, but she is smarter than her by a bit. Tarsh is really fast for her age, so Kasu has to be really fast, so she can catch Tarsh when she's stupid or hurt, because everyone picks on her in the city.

"Is anyone home?" A strange voice said. Tarsh immediately went into hiding in her room. Kasu being very wary of the voice, fixed her hair, and opened the door. Tarsh went at ease for some strange reason.

"Hello?"

"Hi, may I come in?" A young man in a middle school uniform, and holding a box. He had light blond hair with soft blue-green eyes.

"Yes, yes, please do." Kasu said with a small smile. She led him to the couch and then went to the stairs to get Tarsh.

"Tarsh someone's here!"

"Who is it, the P's? The police"

"No." Kasu replied.

Tarsh slowly walked down the stairs, to see who was going to leave or insult her in her own home. Tarsh saw the boy and went at ease, not knowing why.

"Who are you?" Tarsh said while she went to sit in her chair across from him.

"I'm Omela Temshi. You can call me Temshi." He said with a nevus face, like when you're afraid of something or someone.

"You're scared of me! Why are you all afraid of me! I'm human too! I am! I am…" Tarsh said, half crying.

Tarsh ran out of the house, with tremendous speed and agility. Kasu felt fine; because she knew she would buy food and eat it in a tree. She always did.

"You must be unrolled too, right?"

"No, I already graduated collage. Its fine that you said that, most people think I'm still in school too." Kasu said.

Temshi felt bad about whatever he did wrong." Who was that, and why did they run crying?"

Kasu sighed. "That's Tarsh, she very sensitive to peoples actions and thoughts." Kasu said. "Do you know any famous thieves in our city?"

"Yes, just one. She is very troublesome for the cops. I HATE thieves!!! One killed my father." Temshi said. "I got info that the one who killed him, is now here in this village. I'll get my revenge on her!" Temshi protested.

"How do you know it's a girl?" She said, trying to figure out if it was Tarsh or a murderer thief.

"I know, because I saw her with my own eyes. She is my age. She had red hair and… she was crying for more blood! But, she saw me and I was helpless. All I remember is she whispered something into my ear. Then, I blacked out, and was in my dead fathers arms when I woke up."

"Come with me." Kasu said. She and Temshi walked outside to were a young girl with red hair; she had four burger wrappers on the branch she was sitting on.

"Tarsh, I know what you felt. It must be hard to live with that story you felt in him. You're in it." Said Kasu.

"You killed my father!? Tarsh, you will die by my hands!" he said with rage.

"No! I didn't! I was going to rob you, when I saw a man laying dead on the floor. I was scared! It was my first-" She turned. To see him with a knife, charging with murder in his non-murderous eyes.

"Die Tarsh!" Temshi screamed.

"Temshi, be careful! Don't get that knife in Tarshes body! Kasu said wisely.

"Kasu, he's not going to kill me. He hasn't known me, the real me." Tarsh said confidently.

Tarsh tested his will by standing up. As he jumped in the air to stab her, she stole his knife and grabbed his neck. He slammed in to the tree so hard, he coughed up blood.

"I thought you would notice it by now, but, Tenshi is your dead father." Tarsh said. "He would never die by my hands. Your pop was my friend. He was the only one who thought like me, he never hated me. He always helped me when I was being beaten by commoners. He would be my first reason to be a real person, who works hard to get respect from people. I always stole for my friends in the orphanage." Tarsh said to save him the trouble of trying to get revenge on the wrong person.

"You lie! You must be, you have to be!"

"You idiot!" Tarsh slapped him, hoping to get him to realize it.

"Tarsh the knife! He has it back!"

"I know! Thanks for telling me though!" Tarsh said, like she knew what was going on.

Tarsh was cut on the shoulder. He was frightened by her reaction.

"You want to DIE!? I can kill you. I'll be doing you a favor since you want to see your father so badly!" Tarsh said with a murderous voice.

"Tarsh Allow!" Kasu said. "You're not Texnous! You're not your father! Remember!?"

"Kasu… thank you…" Tarsh said. She soon fell off the tree. Kasu caught her, and then asked Temshi to carry her back to the house.

"Why did you cut her?"

"Wouldn't you?"

"Of course not! I would never cut her, because when she's bleeding she gets extremely like her father who killed her loved ones including her mother. The only ones who survived were me and her older sister, Ren Allow."

"Why didn't you tell me that!?"

"I warned you! The only reason I lived was because of my control over anger toward people." She said.


End file.
